Come To Me
by animechick725
Summary: Kurama can't seem to control himself around you..and neither can Yoko. Kurama X Reader lemon One shot.


So quick author note…I miss Kurama so yeah another Kurama X Reader. I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Come to Me

*Kuramas POV*

Lately I've noticed it has become harder for me to control certain urges. I often find myself now relieving myself because of these urges. I should have expected it to happen soon or later.

My first mating season since I joined with my human form. It doesn't help that I've gained affections for a certain person who is in our midst. Her lovely long H/C hair that just cascades down her perfect shoulders and it blows beautifully in the breeze here at Genkais temple. Those captivating eyes that always pull me in every time I gaze upon them. The beautiful voice that brings a smile to my face, whether she is speaking, or singing or laughing.

She is perfection in my eyes. But I have come to avoid her. I do not wish to startle her with my affections and my inner demon is weak around her in this state. My inner Yoko wants nothing more than to practically take her as mine right in front of everyone. The primal instincts of a demon in heat is rather frustrating. The more I'm around her the more I want her. The more her scent floats by my nose the more I want to have her screaming my name as I give her hours upon hours of pleasure.

But there's more to it than that. I love her mind. She is just as cunning as I, she understands my humor and she can hold a conversation with me unlike some of the girls at my school, Botan can't for long and Keiko is always around Yusuke and Hiei gets rather angry if anyone is around Yukina for too long.

But this woman…she's practically perfection. I love her deeply. She's a demon as well, which is a very good thing. I don't want to be without her.

I've come to notice at night I go into my demon form. Yoko takes control but sometimes I am not aware of what he does. It's like he puts my human side to sleep. I can't fully control myself.

"Hey Kurama!" she yelled and I saw her run to me. I had to keep my eyes from staring and I put on a smile for her.

"hello Y/N" I said softly and she smiled at me as she got closer. How could one woman be so perfect?

"So are you going to the beach with us?" She smiled and I shook my head. The beach with me and her there isn't the best idea.

"I am afraid not, Mother is having Kazuya over for dinner and she wishes for me to help and cook."

"But Kurama you can't cook." She giggled and I sighed. My cooking isn't that terrible. "Well if you change your mind or if your plans change you know where to find us." She giggled and I watched as she walked off with Botan and the others. Later that night I felt the urge to be around become stronger. Mother also commenting that she wants me to find someone and to have grandchildren as often as she does doesn't help the situation. I often find myself sighing lately. Even now as I lay in my bed all I can think of is her...

And just like that I lost control and Yoko took over.

*Yokos POV* **( A.N. I know they share the same soul but it almost like multiple personality type and anyone who knows anything about Kurama knows he is definitely different in his Yoko form any way back to the story.)**

I ran quickly. Shuichi has the least control over me when he sleeps and he knows that. I need to see her, I need to have her. I can't take it anymore. As I quickly neared the bitch I saw her by the campfire with everyone else.

"Come to me…" I whispered against the wind so only she could hear and I saw her react. I slowly had a vine go beneath the sand and I had a small flower grow next to her so she could look in my direction. Once she saw me, she blushed. She quickly excused herself and I followed her to another location and I quickly found her.

"Yoko…" she whispered as she looked at me as I slowly walked up to her. She looked up at me as I stood in front of her and she had a soft look in her eyes.

"Yoko…I want you…and Shuichi…" She whispered to me as our faces slowly leaned in closer to eachother.

"I love you both. I love you Yoko Kurama…" She said and I was a little surprised how quickly I moved to her to kiss her softly and deeply. In this form I was much taller than her. I had vines grow up and hold her against the tree and up in the air to make kissing her easier. She yelped in surprise but she quickly calmed as her tongue interlaced with mine but mine won dominance over hers.

"I've wanted and loved you for so long." I held her wrists above her head and I started to kiss her neck and I could feel her skin become flushed. I quickly found a sensitive spot on her neck and kept kissing and she squirmed around in the vines much to my delight. I smirked against her skin and I had the vines come up and they shredded her clothing. She blushed further covering her entire body in a soft pink color. I flicked my eyes up to her and kissed her softly while I reached down and let my hardened member rub against the folds of her slit.

"Yoko…go easy on me…" She whispered and I nodded as I slowly pushed through her lower barrier. I grunted deeply and kissed her passionately to stifle her moans. It was time to make the woman I loved mine. I kept my thrusts slow and deep and stared into her eyes. 

"I love you Kurama…" She whispered and I could feel Shuichi taking over.

*Kuramas POV*

It wasn't long before I went back to my human form. I let her down from the vines and I laid her down on my clothes as I slowly thrusted in and out of her, all the while staring into her eyes and listening to her amazing moans.

"I love you Y/N." I whispered and I could feel her clench around me.

"Kurama I'm coming.." She whispered and I picked her up by her hips to help hurry along her climax. I watched as her back arched and she moaned my name as she reached her climax. Watching her and feeling her reach her climax made me grunt deeply and I leaned down to mark as mine as I climaxed as well.

Now as we laid her panting and still holding eachother all I could think about was how happy and lucky I was.

And also how I was never going to let her go.


End file.
